Fishing For Love
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: ANTONIO AND EMILY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**_A/N: Some slash fanfic authors on fanfiction have flamed me so now I will write TRUE love. _**

Antonio was in a store looking for some fishing gear with Emily, but for some reason he always kept on looking over at Emily across the aisle, "Snap out it Antonio." Antonio mumbled to himself as he went back to looking at a fishing rod.

But he still kept on looking over at her; Emily turned her head to see Antonio looking at her, so she walked over to him, "What's the matter?" Emily said as she pulled out a nice looking fishing rod.

"Golden!" Antonio said as he took the rod away from Emily while looking at the rod.

"Now all I need is some bait." Antonio said then he began to look for some bait.

"Uh, Antonio? The bait is back here!" Emily said as she ran after him.

Antonio walked back; Emily came up to fast, they hit each other and fell on the floor, Emily on top of Antonio Emily pushed herself up a little bit; Antonio and Emily stared at each other for a long moment then Emily got up, "Sorry." Emily said when she got up.

Then Antonio got up, "C'mon lets go find that fish bait." Antonio said then they went back down the aisle and got it.

At the check-out lane, the cashier was arguing with Antonio, "Sorry sir there's no price tag on this." The cashier said holding the fishing rod.

"Look, see, there it is!" Antonio said showing the cashier the tag.

"I'm sorry I don't see it sir." The cashier said as she put the rod back in Antonio's hands.

"WHAT, you don't see it?" Antonio said waving the tag in the cashier's face.

Then the cashier said, "OH! There it is!"

Then the cashier took the rod from Antonio and scanned it, "Finally!" Antonio said then the cashier gave him the fishing rod back.

Then Emily and Antonio went back to the Shiba house where Kevin was acting up, "I don't care if you like Emily Ji!" Kevin said as he threw a chair at Ji.

"Back off!" Ji said then he hit Kevin with his stick.

Emily walked outside; Antonio followed, "Hey Emily do you think Kevin and Mentor will ever stop it?" Antonio asked Emily as they heard glass breaking from inside.

"I'm not sure." Emily said as she spun around on one heel to face Antonio.

"Um...Emily there's something I need to tell you." Antonio said as he walked closer to Emily.

"Don't speak." Emily said as she grabbed both of his hands.

They were going to kiss but Ji stormed out of the Shiba house with Kevin, got some pistols, and then standing back-to-back with Kevin, "I'll beat you for sure." Ji said standing still.

"Don't be so sure." Kevin said as he turned his head to the side.

"This cannot be happening!" Emily said looking through her fingers.

"It is." Antonio replied putting his arm around Emily.

"We will pace off five paces." Ji said staring straight ahead.

"One, two three, four..." Ji's words were cut off.

"Stop!" Mia said as she ran to Kevin and dragged him off, "MOMMY!" Kevin cried as he was dragged back into the Shiba house.

"I thought that they would either kill each other or never leave." Antonio said then sheepishly peered inside and saw that everyone was gone from that room.

"Antonio, where are they?" Emily asked while tugging on Antonio's arm.

Antonio turned around and said, "They all left. I don't know where they went." Antonio said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Then they heard Ji scream, "EMILY!"

"Yeah Ji." Emily said as she ran off to where the voice came from.

When Emily got to Ji, Ji asked her, "Will you please tell Kevin to go away from me?"

"Sure." Emily replied then walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin get away from Mentor." Emily said putting her hands behind her back.

"I'll do it for you Emily." Kevin said then he walked off somewhere.

"What an idiot." Ji said then he walked off in the opposite direction.

Then Emily ran back to Antonio, "What did Ji want?" Antonio asked as he shut the Shiba house door that Ji, Kevin, and Mia left open.

Then Antonio broke down and said, "Emily I love you."

"You, you love me? No wonder why we almost kissed!" Emily said as she walked closer to Antonio.

Then Emily ran into Antonio's arms and then they kissed, when they pulled away from each other Antonio said, "I do love you Emily."

"I love you too." Emily said then they both went back inside the Shiba house.

**_END!_**


End file.
